Ashley rode her bike for a total of $4$ miles over the past $2$ days, and she rode the same amount each day. How many miles did Ashley ride her bike each day?
Explanation: The number of miles biked each day is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of days that Ashley went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $4\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ days}$ $4\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ days} = 2 \text{ miles per day}$ Ashley biked $2$ miles each day.